1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for installing a catch basin, and more particularly, a system and method for facilitating the removal of a portion of the basin such that the top edge of a basin or vertical extension and grate lie in a plane which is substantially co-planar with a surface of the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern sewage and drain systems oftentimes include catch basins for directing fluid, such as rain water, sewage and the like. The basins typically comprise a sewer cover and a vertical connector line which provides access to subterranean lines which are typically networked beneath ground level. A manhole is essentially a vertical passageway, typically beginning at ground level or at or near the street surface and extending downward into the ground into communication with the subterranean lines. The lines may be discharged directly into rivers or streams, or for sewage, to a sewage treatment facility so that waste and drainage may be properly processed.
Typically, manholes are formed through various construction techniques of bricks, tiles or concrete blocks bound together with cement mortar. Pre-cast and cast-in-place concrete manholes are also common.
The prior art reflects various types of devices for adjusting the position of the manholes or drain cover such that it is situated at substantially ground level. Without such devices, the manhole or drain cover may extend an undesirable length above the ground or too far below the ground, making access difficult and/or inhibiting or interfering with the operation of the drain or sewage system.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,814 to Marshall discloses a roof drain receptacle for attachment to an upper surface of a roof deck for supporting the drain body at adjustable variable heights above the roof deck. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,031 discloses a vertically adjustable manhole cover. These references, as well as other known prior art, have numerous drawbacks, such as requiring multiple component parts and numerous steps and adjustments needed for proper assembly.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple system and method for situating a catch basin or line in the ground wherein the vertical component of the line or basin can be quickly adjusted so that its end is at ground level.